Alliance
by ninja-sisters729
Summary: When a war broke out between the nations of the world, no one expected an alliance of most of Asia, Europe, and Africa to form. No one expected the others to ally. No one expected the others to fight back. No one expected America to be able to lead them. But no one expected this war, either. A little DenNor, IceHong, USUK, PruCan, and slight Spamano, AusHun, and RoChu.


So, this came out of an idea I had for a beginning scene and an idea I had for an ending scene. In between I made stuff up. First published fanfic! Whooooo! There are a bunch of OC's in here. And if America or anyone else seems OOC, it's because they're fighting a war. That's serious! Sort of...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Or the pic for the cover, so if you do, let me know.

-Kaidi

**I should get credit too! I edited it. Plus, I'm wearing khaki, which instantly makes me smarter. **

**- Raven**

* * *

America stepped into the small conference room, an uncharacteristically grave expression on his face. He was dressed for war, in his (unofficial) combat uniform of his prized bomber jacket. Hidden at his belt was his pistol. For this, he would not wear his troop's combat fatigues and insignia, bulletproof vests and heavy boots. For this, he would not use fancy rifles and missiles.

No. Though this was a fight between all the nations of the world, it was not their people's fight. America had specifically instructed his boss, upon departure, to not involve his people in this. They would stay behind, whether he rose or fell, to guard his country, while their nation fought in the biggest war they had ever seen.

America felt a rush of pride as he surveyed his states lined up before him. All fifty were there – he had been worried that Oregon wouldn't come, due to her complaints about "war is totally not legit, why can't we just watch soccer," and had also been skeptical about Texas. Slightly off to one side stood Guam, Northern Mariana Islands, Virgin Islands, American Samoa, and Puerto Rico, with DC in between the two groups. The fifty-six kids, ranging in age from eight to seventeen, were dressed for war.

"You don't have to do this," America muttered to Mariana, the youngest of his "kids."

"Yes, I do," she said in a clear voice. "This is a fight of nations and those territories contained within them. I am a territory contained within the United States of America. Whether I like it or not, it is my responsibility to fight for my people and my parent nation."

"All right, if you're sure, Mariana." America walked to the front of the room and stood behind a podium. The quiet rumble fell silent. "I will now call the roll. American Samoa?"

"Here."

"Commonwealth of the Northern Mariana Islands?"

"Here."

"Commonwealth of Puerto Rico?"

"Here."

"District of Columbia?"

"Here."

"State of Alabama?"

"Here."

And on it went, state after state after state, each answering in a much more subdued manner than usual. America could sense the tension in the room. Each of them, he knew, had resigned themselves to this long before. When the alliances had been broken and the enclaves had been formed, every nation and state had decided on their own what they would do.

"State of Wyoming?"

"Here."

"Virgin Islands?"

"Here."

"And I, the United States of America, am also here." America closed his roll book – he could never remember their proper names…even though they were all the same…whatever.

"You all know why we are here. The alliance between America, Canada, and Western, Central and Northern Europe was broken, as was the alliance between Southern Europe and Northern Africa, the alliance between the Middle East and Southern Africa, the South and Central American Alliance, the Russo-Japanese-Sino-Eastern Europe Alliance, and the alliance between South Asia and Australia and the Pacific nations."

* * *

America paused, remembering the day of the alliance breaking. The six alliances were not in active war at the time; rather, a sort of uneasy peace which just waited for someone to tip it one way or the other. His alliance had signed a temporary treaty with the Russo- Russo-Japanese-Sino-Eastern Europe Alliance and was meeting to discuss their next moves. By Switzerland's orders (for of course Switzerland and Liechtenstein had remained neutral) all six alliances were meeting in the same building – when the world turned upside-down.

England and his brothers and sister had been the first. They stood swiftly and began firing wildly around the room, not hitting anyone – though America later wondered if this was intentional. Swiftly, France, Germany and Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Belgium, the Netherlands, Czech Republic, Slovakia and even Luxembourg jumped to their feet and raised their own weapons.

America had frozen, stunned by the scene he saw before him, as had Canada. The standing nations filed out, keeping their guns trained on the remaining nations. The Nordics huddled together against a wall, whispering urgently. He heard Finland order "_Meidän täytyy saada Sealandin, Färsaaret ja muut ennen siirrymme Grönlantiin." _[We need to get Sealand, the Faroe Islands and Greenland before we move.] which quieted the discussion until Iceland jerked upright and cried, _"Hvað um Hong?" _[What about Hong?] Denmark hissed sharply. They must have been arguing, as America saw Iceland almost rise before Norway jerked him down with a harsh whisper of "_Vi vet ikke at han er med dem!_" [We don't know he's with them!]

England and Prussia were the last two out, and their parting words had haunted America – and, he presumed, Canada – for the long weeks since the breaking.

"_Das ist der Krieg. Bleiben Sie stark, Birdie." _At these words, Canada's face had gone pale and he had slumped against the wall as Prussia swung his way out through the doorway. [That is war. Stay strong, Birdie.]

"Idiot. You knew this was coming." There was almost a smile on England's face as he followed Prussia out and let the door swing shut.

* * *

"After the alliances broke, it became clear that a huge alliance of all the nations of Africa, Europe – except for the Nordics – and Asia had allied. We could trust no one. South America retreated to its own borders, as did the Nordics, Australia, and the Pacific Islands – and North America. We defended ourselves and waited for someone to take action. But it has become clear that this will be the last battle."

America paused and took a breath. He knew that what he was about to say wouldn't be received kindly. "Last night, I sent a message to North, Central, and South America, Australia, the Pacific Islands, and the Nordics. It said we were preparing to take a stand and any who would fight with us were welcome."

The gasps whooshed through the room like wind through a field. "Dad. We can't trust anyone!" Massachusetts fingered his own gun, which meant he was remembering the Revolutionary War. "Do you remember how Britain betrayed us – again?"

"I know, Mass," America looked down, guilt marring his face. England's second betrayal had hurt him more deeply than any of the others. "But the other nations I invited have also been betrayed. Australia and New Zealand– Mexico and Central America – the Nordics, Iceland especially – Canada. The only way to fight now is to ally."

"None of you have to be here, but you are. You are here to fight. Show no mercy. The point at which we could expect a treaty is gone. Many of you will fight against friends or loves today, but you will have to keep fighting. Keep your allies safe."

* * *

America strode down the hallway at the head of his fifty-six-member battalion. It was ridiculously long – close to a mile, he guessed – and led eventually to a set of double doors that led out to the battlefield where the enemy alliance was camped. The great hallway, lined with dozens of doors, was empty except for America and his small army. His states and territories walked in rows, weapons drawn and faces solemn.

America held up his hand and his army stopped. He surveyed the hallway, and then, deciding it was empty, focused on the states. "As mandated by Switzerland and Liechtenstein, any other alliances or nations and their territories not in the Eurasia-African Alliance that are meeting about the battle are behind these doors. It is – " America glanced at his watch. " – fifteen minutes to noon. In the next fifteen minutes any allies we have gathered will join us. Let's go."

The group began walking. America could see the distrust on his state's faces as they considered the possibilities of allies. _Allies…_allies were something they had not considered when they had arrived for this battle. It was like lifting up a rock on your way to fight a huge lion and finding a strange snake under it. At least with the lion you knew where you stood.

Suddenly, a door flew open. A stream of noise flew from the round. It was partly English, but the multiple languages being spoken tumbled over and around each other so it was as undecipherable to America as Ancient Egyptian.

"Okay! Calm down_. Je sais que nous sommes divisés sur cette question, et Québec, je ne veux pas combattre la France non plus, mais il nous a quittés. _[I know we are divided on this issue, and Quebec, I don't want to fight France either, but he left us.] The best option left is to join America." America smirked at his states. It looked like they had an ally.

"It's not just France though!_ La Prusse est de l'autre côté aussi. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas me battre avec_ _lui_. [Prussia is on the other side too. And I know you don't want to fight him.]I know it! So why are we fighting?" Some of the French-speaking states snickered as Quebec's outburst assaulted the group.

"Shut up, Quebec! We're going, eh._ Mon vote compte que deux. _[My vote counts as two.] I expect you to fight as well as you would if you were in favor of this battle!"

"_...Je ne voulais pas je ne serais pas se battre._ [I didn't mean I wouldn't fight.] I'll fight."

"Let's go._ Pour le Canada!" _[For Canada!] Canada stepped proudly out of the room, trailed by Kumajirou.

"_Pour le Canada!" _A chorus of voices answered him as thirteen kids and teenagers, uniformed and holding weapons, followed Canada. Cries of recognition and happiness rose up from the states as they recognized Canada and his provinces and territories.

"Good to have you with us, Matt," America smiled slightly. "I didn't know if you would come. Prussia's with them, isn't he?"

Something flashed in Canada's eyes. "Alfred, so is England. It's too late for them. They're on the wrong side of this battle, and it's their fault we've been driven to this, eh. Is anyone else coming?"

America shrugged, face solemn again. "I don't know. Maybe the Nordics. Maybe Australia and the Pacific Islands. Maybe some of South America. Texas said there's been rumors Mexico's coming, but I don't know. You know how she is."

"Nunavut– tell America what you heard." Canada pulled a small girl from the back. She must have been around ten or so, with long, dark hair braided down her back. The girl wore elaborately decorated fur boots and a soft-looking brown dress made out of some sort of animal hide with fur around the neck, hood, and sleeves.

"_Ainngai_, _ani_ America, _ani _Canada. I heard from my _takugiik_ that Greenland might come. Denmark will come too then, so maybe the Nordics will all come."

"Have you had any direct contact with another nation or city?"

_"Iikuluk,_ I have not. Only my _takugiik_ have_. _But they see everything. I'm sure my _takugiik _are right. I believe the Nordics are coming to fight in this _akiraqtuutijut_. Don't worry. The _takugiik_ will protect us."

"Thanks, _mitsiaqati._" Canada walked Nunavut back to the ranks of the states. "Have any of your states heard anything?"

"Um…_kaikuahine! _What were you saying about those islands?"

"_Kaikunane_. The _manu_ told me that some of the Pacific _Pae'aina _are coming, so we'll have Australia." Hawaii tossed her hair, smiling in spite of the circumstances.

"Any direct contact, eh?"

"No, but my _manu_ never lie! The Pacific Alliance will be joining this_ kaua_." The grin slid off Hawaii's face as she said the last word, and she fingered her weapon as she retreated into the ranks. "May the _manu_ keep our alliance safe."

"What are _manu_, eh?"

"Dude, what are _takugiik_?" The brothers spoke at the same time.

"Birds."

"Nunavut's friends. I think they're spirit seals or bears."

"All right, everyone." America waved his arms until everyone paid attention. "There are now seventy-one of us. Protect your friends, your allies. We may have more joining us, though this is based off the word of birds and spirit seals. Keep on your guard."

* * *

"Shh! I hear someone!" A soft female voice floated out to them from a closed doorway. The large group froze, listening.

"_México, eres paranoico." _[Mexico, you're paranoid.] New Mexico collected five dollars from Texas, who grumbled something about how was he supposed to know the crazy over-the-wall lady was coming. A large banging and whooshing noise came next, easily recognizable as one of the exterior doors in a conference room. A few of the smaller states jumped slightly and stared accusingly at the door to the conference room where the noises were emanating from.

"_Espere a que nosotros._ [Wait for us.] Did you think we weren't coming?"

"Hey, _México_, I told you Central America would come through for us." More bangs and whooshes. Canada walked over to the nearest door, which was slightly open, and put his ear against it.

"Don't forget South America, Guatemala. As much as I hate it, _tenemos que quedarnos con ustedes." _[we have to stay together.]

"Aw, Argentina… _Eu quase acho que você gostava de nós!_" [I would almost think you liked us.] Brazil's Portuguese was distinguishable among the babble that followed Argentina's pronouncement. He laughed, clearly excited.

"Shut up, Brazil. This is serious. How many of your states did you bring?"

"None. Was I supposed to?"

"Wait, where are the capitals? You know_ Europa, Asia y África_ are bringingall of their cities and territories with them? Are you crazy? There aren't enough of us!"

"Mexico. You're forgetting America and Canada. They'll have all their territories and states." More bangs. Loud shrieks emitted from the room, and now even America slowly drew his gun.

"_Nosotros también!_ [We're here!] Well, as many as we could get out. All the Caribbeans under European rule couldn't get away." America kicked a wall, cursing quietly, because Cuba's voice could be heard clearly now.

"How'd you get out?"

"It's a _secreto_. But it involved Antigua and Barbuda, several green smoke bombs Puerto Rico gave us from Oregon, some trained penguins, drugged elephant ears, a couple of those Moai statues Chile had lying around, a llama we also got from Chile, Gangnam Style, and a flying carrot. We got that from Chile too."

"…Okay. Chile, stop giving the Caribbeans weird things. Let's go!" Out of the nearest conference room marched Mexico, followed by the eighteen Caribbeans, together making up thirteen nations. The seven Central American nations straggled out of the room, trailed by the twelve South Americans.

"Welcome to our alliance. Maria, and all your friends whose names I'm not going to list," America called, waving the large group over. "Join us in the front. Be on your guard. We may have more joining us, but as it is now getting close to noon, the enemy is also probably on the move."

"Wow, America. I didn't think you could actually be serious," said either Trinidad or Tobego (America could never remember who was who) as he lined up with the others.

"Yeah, whatever happened to 'saving the world with a giant hero?'" Chile placed her gun back at her hip as she finished inspecting it.

"That time is over. It ended when this began. It ended when we were betrayed." Chile frowned at the tone in America's voice.

_"Inglaterra dejó los Estados Unidos, Canadá y Prusia izquierda," _[England left America, and Prussia left Canada] Uruguay whispered into Chile's ear. "Some of the others have friends or lovers among the enemy, but these were the biggest deal."

"So, anything else before we go into battle?"

"Yes," Mexico stepped forward, eyes flashing. "I get _Padre España._"

"He'll have Romano as backup," Canada warned. "Maria, is this a good idea?"

"I'll have…Argentina as backup." Mexico motioned to her sister. "There we go. No one interferes. Do they know we're coming?"

"As far as I know, mates, nope!" The group spun around at the familiar voice. Australia, New Zealand, and thirty or so assorted Pacific islands were running down the hall, dressed for battle like everyone else. "Are we late?"

"No later than us!" Finland sang happily. Everyone performed a double take in unison, making a couple of the states wish they'd gotten it on video, as the Nordics and Greenland _literally materialized out of thin air._

"So you're not with Europe?" Canada looked cheerful as the six walked towards them.

"Wh' w'ld w' be? An'w's, I h'v w'nt'd t' f'ght En'l'nd ag'n."

Denmark, holding his huge war-axe, would have looked rather malicious except for the fact that he had his arm slung around an irritated Norway. "We should become invisible and then sneak up on them!"

"Idiot. They don't know we're coming. So we are obviously sneaking up on them anyways. Also, why did you bring your axe? It won't work."

"Don't worry! I have a gun too. I'll protect you…" A rather dark aura began swirling around Denmark. "If anyone hurts _min Norge, vil jeg slå dem ihjel, vil jeg rive dem i stykker, vil jeg fodre dem til en trold, jeg vil –_" [my Norway, I will kill them, I will tear them to pieces, I will feed them to a troll, I will]

"Norway. You know what you have to do," Finland said, poking Norway. "Else he'll go off and start killing doors again."

"Why do I have to do it? And how do you know what works?" Norway narrowed his eyes at Finland.

"It only works if you do it."

"Fine. But if any of you say a word about it I will let Denmark do what he's talking about. And believe me, it won't be pretty." The murderous look in Norway's eyes made even America step backwards.

"O-okay Norway – wait Finland, what – hang on – " America, clearly unable to figure out what was going on, turned to Canada. "What?"

"Kill – _min Norge _– _ingen kan røre – _protect – " [my Norway - no one can touch] Denmark raised his axe threateningly, muttering to himself as he walked in circles.

"Just – shut up, okay?" Canada looked at America. "This is like the time France told you that it would be '_a great idea _and exactly ze right time' to 'go to your brother's house _right now_' and 'not knock because it would ruin ze surprise' and you managed to walk in on possibly the most embarrassing moment ever, because Gil and I had _just figured out_ what was going on and that we might possibly like each other, and – "

"Still bitter about that, _Mateo_?" Mexico laughed, but America's face was slowly turning white.

"Um, I'll shut up Matt, don't go all psycho on me again, that _wasn't funny_, oh my god I had _nightmares_ for _weeks_ and – "

"Hey!" Australia, practiced at handling the fights that would often break out between the various Pacific Islands, broke in. "Just belt up or we'll have a fair dinkum blue situation on our hands. If Norway doesn't do what he needs ta do right now it'll be too late. Denmark will start attackin' things and then we'll lose the element of surprise!"

"Australia's right, you know," Iceland's flat monotone rang out across the hall for the first time. Glancing at the northern nation, America notice that his eyes were slightly red. He poked Canada, about to ask what this meant.

"Bro, why are – huh? What – ? " America's eyes widened in surprise as Norway took three steps across the room, grabbed the still-pacing Denmark's tie, yanked his head down and kissed him. Denmark's shoulders relaxed. The dark aura disappeared as Denmark dropped his axe so he could pull Norway closer to him. Some of the states noted with interest that this was the first time they had seen Norway show any emotion. Indeed, the normally emotionless nation was blushing and even _smiling_ slightly as he muttered something in Norwegian that made Denmark laugh.

"All right, get a room yoos two. We can't have you away with the pixies the whole day in your liddle world. The rest of us have got a war ta blue! Now, let's assemble, head out, and Bob's yer uncle."

"Australia, you know none of us can understand a word you say."

"_No tengo ni idea de lo que_ "Bob's yer uncle" _significa_. Use common phrases, why don't you?" [I have no idea what "Bob's yer uncle" means.] Peru rolled her eyes.

"Use English, why don't yoos? We're fair dinkum allies now, whether or not we speak the same language. We've got ta bloody go flat out in this war. It wasn't our battle, but it is now."

"Thank you for the motivational speech, Australia," Canada rolled his eyes. "But now it's time to fight."

* * *

It was probably the only time this many nations had managed to work together, America thought. He led the way, with Canada on his left and Mexico on his right. The six Nordics, followed with Australia and New Zealand leading the Pacific Islands. Central and South America had actually managed to line up properly in a large group, with the states and territories behind them.

With 500 yards to go before they reached the end of the hallway, Norway summoned a small army of trolls to bring up the rear. Hawaii's bird army perched on their heads, and some llamas – maybe they were Chile's? – wandered out of random rooms to join them. A large group of spirit bears appeared out of nowhere to follow Greenland and Nunavut.

With 400 yards to go, Oregon pulled out a bag of green smoke bombs and distributed them to the states. Washington weighed his bomb in his hands, turning it over until he found the small logo on the base. Sighing, he took out a pen and fixed it.

With 300 yards to go, Brazil muttered something that sounded like "_Oh, para o inferno com ele._" [Oh, to hell with it.] He leaned over, grabbed Argentina's hand, and kissed her quickly. Argentina looked shocked before a small smile crept over her face. "_Idiota._"

With 200 yards to go, Iceland's face set in a stony expression. Australia squeezed his eyes shut. Canada's shoulders locked. America muttered a prayer.

With 100 yards to go, America drew his gun. The other nations followed suit.

With 0 yards to go, the nations stopped as one. This may have been their innate military training, or it could have been the fact that one of Norway's trolls had jumped in front of the group.

"This is the end," America said, surveying the group. "If you take another step, there's no going back. If anyone wants to leave, I won't blame them."

Silence. No one moved.

"Very well. For the world!"

"For the world!"

America pushed open the doors.

Everything was silent.

The enemies were lined up on the field outside, guns drawn. America saw Spain and Romano's hands linked, Austria and Hungary embracing, Russia and China standing back to back.

Prussia stood at the back, his eyes searching the ranks of America's alliance, shoulder set.

Hong Kong and Taiwan were arguing in quiet Chinese. Each made moves to run, before the other dragged them back.

England stood at the front, hands glowing from the magic he was summoning. He looked sad but determined.

The two alliances stood facing each other, neither willing to make the first move. America's finger tensed on his gun. Oregon hefted her smoke bomb. Chile climbed onto one of her llamas.

Suddenly, if acting on a signal, America and England raised their guns and fired at each other. Water drenched England's uniform, while America's head took the hit.

"Attack!"

The two alliances raced for each other, each wondering how on earth a water fight got this serious.

* * *

Sooo...yeah...hope you liked it! :) Reviews are love. Constructive criticism is great :) but flames will go to warm Mother Russia's house.

- Kaidi

**Click the button. Every time you review, a baby hedgehog is born. Don't you want the world to be filled with hedgehogs?**

**- Raven**

_Inuktitut (what Nunavat speaks)_

_Ainngai_ - hello

_ani_ - brother

_iikuluk_ - sorry

_takugiik_ - friends_  
_

_akiraqtuutijut - _war

_mitsiaqati _- little sister

_Hawaiian (what, um, Hawaii, speaks)_

_kaikuahine - _little sister

_kaikunane _- hello

_manu_ _- _birds

_pae'aina - _islands

_kaua_ - war


End file.
